Forever
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: She lays dying in his arms. As he realized how fleeting how life was, he also realized the failures in his life. He promised her many things on multiple occasions, but never once had he fulfilled any of them. She whispers weakly into his ears for a final last request. Does he was the heart to make her dying wish come true? Lyrics taken from K-Pop girl group SNSD's "Forever".


"_I want to dream forever with you." _She breathed softly as he held her frail form in his strong arms.

* * *

><p><em>Following the happy breeze, beneath that bright sky that blinds me…<em>

Throughout their lives, there had only been that impending darkness. It suffocated them with its grim aura and drained every aspect of joy from their miserable lives.

_Beautiful melodies and fresh air fills this road that I'm walking with you…_

The only sounds which filled their ears in this life could only be defined with the words; agony, woe, and torment. The denseness of the air blurred the paths before them with such thick fog, that eventually they became utterly lost in this cruel labyrinth.

_Do you remember? Those awkward and unfamiliar times when we first met…_

Death was something trivial and it was too miniscule of a force to separate them forevermore. The last goodbye does not necessarily become the final farewell, they would reunite once more.

_I'm thankful to you for silently taking care of me when I was hesitant and young…_

Although it might have been from the desolate shadows, but she could still feel the warmth of his presence despite wherever he may be. Patience was a critical virtue and love was always a desired occurrence, but happiness may not always be outcome.

_My exhausted heart beats once again…_

Perhaps seeing his gentle features one last time was enough to remind her what she had lived for in this bleak life.

_My weak heart has found light again…_

Perhaps his loving gaze was all it took to renew her fading senses once more.

_I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever…_

Please, stay by my side for just a while longer.

_Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us…_

He had always spoken so philosophically about a utopia he strived to achieve. Was this his perfect world?

_Those unforgettable memories during that long time…_

The merrier days seemed distant as she recalled them in the present. However, those cherished moments were something that not even the profuse force of time could decay.

_Throughout the laughter and the tears, the one who always believed in me was you…_

He saw her through the roughest times and never once lost hope in her. Now, it was her time to cheer him on for his greatest obstacle yet to come.

_My exhausted heart beats once again…_

Perhaps his reassuring presence had found ignited that final faint fluttering pulse.

_My weak heart has found light again…_

Perhaps his tender smile would continue to guide her in the darkness about.

_I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever…_

Please, remain by my side for just a while longer.

_Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us…_

A peaceful life by the country side to spend the rest of their mortality together. Was this how he envisioned their golden days?

_No one will bother us…_

Let the tranquility of this heavenly blessed moment settle upon their burdened souls.

_There's not even a reason to waste any time…_

She no longer had the luxury of time to wait for their fairy-tale ending.

_Sometimes, we could be far from each other…_

Despite the distance between them, for these past few years they had never felt so close and in tuned with one another.

_With the same heart, the same heart as one, dreaming the same dream…_

Spiritually and physically.

_Even if a very long time passes, a long time passes…_

She would continue to wait for him on the other side, as time was nothing but an excusable measurement of mere numbers.

_Even if you and I become a bit different, a bit different…_

She would still manage to recognize him in the next life, even if his appearance was to be altered.

_I want to dream forever with you like this…_

Please, continue on showing me this blissful dream.

_The one who fulfilled my wishes, the one who became my faith, with you…_

I had never once regretted us, it was my willing decision to love you.

_Even if a very long time passes, a long time passes…_

Her body may be slowly decaying and her mentality slowly draining, but her undying will would never be altered.

_Even if you and I become a bit different, a bit different…_

Even if fate had decided once more to put all odds against them, they would always find another way around it once more.

_I want to dream forever with you like this…_

Use your power to end my pain, finally do something selfish for once in your life.

_The one who became my miracle, the one who dreamed with me, with you…_

I will never stop loving you, forevermore.

"_Even a long time passes, I want to dream forever with you." _Those were her final parting words to him before she drifted away in his arms.

* * *

><p>That was it.<p>

She had already passed on to the afterlife, and what was left of her in his arms was nothing but a husk.

He had promised her many things during their days together. He never once truly fulfilled any of them. But…at least for the last one, he managed to pull through.

He had shown her what life would have looked like if everything was went the way it should. He showed her what they would be like, if they had lived in a perfect world. He had showed her what he had promised her time after time, again and again.

However, none of it was true…

It was just another genjustsu.

Another one of his famed powers.

Another one of his lies.

Another taunting reminder that he had once more failed to protect the ones he loved.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…perhaps another time." A single tear drop escaped from the corner of his eye as he kissed her still warm lips one last time.<p>

Another…time…waiting…

Forever.


End file.
